The present invention relates to a device for removing oil from annular spaces along side an anti-friction bearing wherein the stationary part around the bearing race discharges oil.
Antifriction bearings are lubricated, inter alia, with oil. It is frequently necessary to use this oil at the same time as means to remove heat from the bearing. For this, circulation of the lubricant is necessary. In many cases, oil is therefore fed and discharged through channels. Since oil discharge holes are normally arranged perpendicular to the rotating shaft, the oil can generally not pass out of the bearing space immediately. Accordingly, particularly in the case of high speeds of rotation, a large amount of milling work takes place in the bearing, whereby heat is additionally produced. It must, therefore, be seen to it that the oil introduced is removed over the shortest possible path. From EP Unexamined Application for Patent 232 978, a device is known in which the oil is removed through oil discharge openings which are connected tangentially to the annular spaces of the bearing. Such tangential holes are, however, difficult to produce in many cases. In particular, however, existing bearing housings having vertically arranged holes cannot be readily equipped with this device.